1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miniature lamps, and more particularly to a miniature lamp assembly especially suited for surface mount applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern printed circuit board construction, surface mount technology has moved to the forefront in mass production of electronic devices, components and sub-assemblies. Printed circuit boards are provided with conductive leads and mounting pads on the surface thereof. Components to be mounted to these printed circuit boards or substrates are normally conveyed by such devices as vibratory bins or hoppers, the function of which is to position, or index, the components in a preferred orientation at a station.
After movement to the proper station, the component is then placed on the substrate, such as a circuit board, by use of robotics, sometimes referred to as "pick and place" machines, which have vacuum nozzles configured for picking up an article such as the surface mount lamp assembly of the present invention.
After the board is "stuffed", that is, the board has all the required components thereon, the unit is then subjected to a bonding process, such as soldering at elevated temperatures, or the like. It therefore becomes apparent that such components are subjected to rigorous use and handling requirements, as well as mechanical and thermal stress.
Some prior art lamp assemblies, not necessarily surface mount assemblies, are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,653, issued Mar. 18, 1980 to Aizawa and U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,140, issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Oshino. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,960, issued to Wittes on Nov. 1, 1988 relates to surface mount technology for mounting indicator lights on a printed circuit board. Such patents are considered representative of the prior art.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a surface mount lamp assembly configured and dimensioned for mechanical handling and bonding to a substrate at elevated temperatures.